Black Queen
by Aerrow
Summary: Every emperor needs a queen. The leader of the Black Knights is no different. LuluSuza. AU. Rating may go up. Summary is suckish. Hiatus
1. Lelouch's Hobby, Rivalz's Nightmare

All those who have read my stories before have realized that I post comments at the _end_ of the chapter. This is never going to change. (Unless it's SUPER important.) I DON'T OWN ANY CODE GEASS CHARACTERS.

**Warning: **Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, mentioning of strippers, yada yada. You get the idea. AU SO NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS! (Unnecessary chaps are unnecessary.)

* * *

"Lelouch, when I said that you should get a hobby, I didn't mean _this_." Rivalz groaned as the two students made their way through the crowd. Lelouch just shrugged as he made his way around a pink dressed blond.

Rivalz blushed slightly as they passed the girl. He started coughing as they made their way farther into the crowd. "Why do we have to come all the way up here?" He whined, "I mean, there is whole bunch of pretty woman farther _away_ from the poles." The blackette stopped suddenly, forcing his blue-haired friend to ram into him from behind.

The violet eyed man turned to stare at his friend. "You don't think I _know_ that?"

"Then…why you coming all the way here?" Rivalz asked, looking around at all the scantily clad women. He stood up straight and faced Lelouch when a few of them winked at him from a few tables over. "Cause none of them are good enough." Lelouch simple stated, turning back and continuing his way through the crowd of heavy drinks and hookers.

"Well, if you're looking for a girlfriend, then you sure as hell won't find one." Rivalz sighed, following his partner.

"I'm not that stupid." Lelouch mumbled as a rather _suggestive_ song started blaring in their ears. As they came up to the stage, Rivalz blushed profusely. _'Why did we have to come to a strip club?'_ Rivalz mentally kicked himself just before Lelouch pulled him over to stand in front of a brunette, wearing black thigh high socks with black heels, extremely short shorts and tube-top type shirt, which was dancing on one of the poles on stage.

"So…uh…you like this girl?" The blue-haired boy asked as he turned away from the sight.

"Boy."

"Huh?"

"That's a boy." At Lelouch's statement, Rival turned back to the person and saw that it was, indeed, a boy dancing on the pole. His eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets when, to his sheer terror, Lelouch handed the dancer some money.

Rivalz quickly turned away from the sight of his best friend, the most asexual person at school, watching, much less paying, a scantily clad _boy_ dancing on a pole. The blunette shivered slightly from the sheer possibility of that happening. When he turned around once again, he fainted at the sight of his friend smacking the guy's ass.

"Is your friend going to be okay?"

"Eh."

* * *

Rivalz shifted uncomfortably as he felt a slight breeze hit his face. _'Lelouch must have turned to A/C on.'_ He opened his eyes and was met with bright green eyes filled with worry. Rivalz screamed and scrambled to get away, from shock of course, which caused him to end up falling on the ground on his ass.

The blunette looked up as he heard chuckling and was met with the sight of….THE POLE DANCER! "What are you doing in our dorm room?" Rivalz all but screamed. The brunette just chuckled again before he sat down on the couch Rivalz had been situated on earlier. "You're in a backroom of the club. You hit your head kinda hard…"

"He'll be alright. He does this all the time." Lelouch muttered as he sat next to the dancer. He handed the brunette a fancy wine glass looking thing which Rivalz could only assume contained alcohol. It took the sight of Lelouch drinking from a similar glass to shook Rivalz out of his daze.

He jumped up, pointing to the two of them. "Why are we here and why are you drinking! And since when did you become gay!?" Rivalz screamed once more. Lelouch sighed as he rubbed his head. "Just shut up for once Rivalz. What I do in my mean time is none of your business."

"Awww, Lulu-kun. You didn't tell him about us?" The brunette pouted as he rubbed the blackette's closest arm. Rivalz only gaped in shock as his friend turned his head and kissed the dancer on the lips, muttered 'Sorry' as he pulled away.

Lelouch turned to face Rivalz, eyebrow cocked, as his friend let out some kind of distressed noise before dropping to the ground, unconscious, once again.

"He's going to get head trauma if he keeps that up."

"Eh."

* * *

Rivalz woke up, once again, to the sight of Lelouch and the brunette practically _doing it_ on the couch in front of him. "Ah! My eyes!" Rivalz exclaimed, shielding his eyes and rolling on the ground, trying to get the image unburned from his corneas.

"Looks like he finally woke up." The brunette chuckled, getting off of Lelouch to kneel in front of the blunette. "Please, please. Wear something else!" Rivalz shouted, turning away from the _slightly_ sexy sight of the brunette. "Would a maid outfit be better?" The brunette asked, placing his finger on his chin and glancing up at Lelouch.

Lelouch chuckled as his friend whimpered at the mental image that statement gave him. "Come 'ere Suzaku." The brunette stood up from his position and sat on one of Lelouch's knees.

Rivalz quickly sat up from his spot on the floor, staring at the two in shock. "Y-You actually know this guy?" He, once again, exclaimed. Suzaku giggled softly as Lelouch chuckled slightly, nodding at his friend. "This is Suzaku. I've known him for a while."

"B-but…where…how….when?!"

"He works at a café in the daytime. I met him there about a year ago. I only just recently, about two or three months ago, found out about his nighttime job." Lelouch smiled slightly, running his hands through Suzaku's light brown hair. "And boy was it a shocker." Suzaku just nodded as he pecked the blackette on the lips.

"So….uh….am I going to be seeing a lot of him?"

"More than you could ever imagine." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as his friend, for the third time, dropped unconscious with some blood dripping down the side of his face.

"You should really stop doing that."

"But it's fun."

* * *

Short chapter/prologue is short.

http://gelbooru. ? page=post&s= view&id= 564457. The boy reminded me of Suzaku way too much for me _not_ to write something about it. It was also the inspiration for Suzaku's outfit in this chapter. I was also listening to a few 3OH!3 songs so…yeah. Blame them for the direction this fic went in.

And sorry for any grammar mistakes. I just sorta wrote it.....cleaned it up a bit.....then decided to post it. DON'T HURT ME! D:


	2. The Black Queen Joins

Dude. I got so many reviews, +favs, and +alerts in just ONE day of the first chapter being up that I couldn't help but write another so soon. You know how Rivalz keeps….fainting? That's gonna happen a lot so be prepared with an Aid Kit! That is all.

If you've read the first chapter, as you should have, you should know all the warnings and that I don't own Code Geass. Understand? Good. Let's move on with the story!

* * *

"You know, I don't really feel that comfortable in this." Suzaku pouted as Lelouch just smiled, an evil smile I might add, before he tugged on the brunette's arm. "I thought you were used to this sort of stuff." Suzaku sighed as he was led through the grounds of the Academy. "I am but a GIRL's uniform and at school? You're just mean." Suzaku pouted again, moving closer to Lelouch as he gained some stares from passing students.

"Oh pish, posh. You look great Suzaku-chan!" Milly declared, smiling down at the boy.

Suzaku sighed, once again, while Lelouch just grinned. "Does this mean you're going to stop torturing me?"

Milly looked up at Lelouch in fain shock. "Of course I'm not!" Lelouch deflated slightly while Suzaku giggled. "I'm just gonna stop dressing you up as a girl now that I have Suzaku-chan to do that to." Milly grinned as Suzaku pouted again. "Why me?"

"Cause you're more girly than Lelouch, which I didn't know was possible," Milly ducked as Lelouch made a swing for her head, "Plus, you look much cuter in a skirt than Lelouch would any day."

Lelouch sighed as Suzaku chuckled slightly. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment." Suzaku tugged on his arm slightly. "How about ignore it and pretend it didn't happen?" Lelouch just nodded as he blocked the entire conversation Suzaku and Milly started having as they made their way to the Student Council room.

Rivalz, Kallen, and Shirley looked up in shock, while Nina cowered and CC stared, as Milly literally kicked the door open to the Student Council room. "Good day ladies, gentlemen….Rivalz." "Hey!" "Today not only do we gain a new student and a new Council member, but we gain a Black Queen!"

"Black queen?" Lelouch looked over at the blond, an eyebrow raised as Suzaku just giggled.

"Yes, Black Queen."

"What the heck is a black queen?" Kallen asked as she glared at the _girl_ clinging to Lelouch's arm. "Cause in the game of chess, there is always a queen. Not only does the queen protect the king, it also ends the match." Milly stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I thought Lelouch was the chess freak, not you." Rivalz stated before Lelouch's shoe connected with his head, successfully knocking him onto the floor. "Which is why I'm using the term 'Black Queen'. Lelouch, or Zero, is the King of the Black Knights; therefore he is the Black King while Emperor Charles is the White King. Who the White Queen is, I have no idea."

"Don't talk about Zero in front of that….pansy! For all we know, he's a Britannian!" Kallen exclaimed, standing up and pointing at Suzaku, anger obviously written across her face. "Enough!" Everyone looked over at Lelouch, surprised at his outburst. CC just returned to eating her pizza. "Suzaku is completely Japanese and I know for a fact that he would _never_ betray me." The blackette growled, pulling the boy in question closer to him.

Shirley and Kallen reeled back in surprised while Rivalz spit out his drink. "Are you telling me that…THAT POLE DANCER IS GOING TO BE JOINING US?!" He exclaimed before dropping unconscious. The three girls looked at each other in shock before turning to look at Lelouch while he just rolled his eye in annoyance. "You're having a male cross-dressing pole dancer join us!?" The pink haired girl exclaimed while Shirley simply fainted.

"Wow. You guys sure yell a lot." Suzaku whispered to Lelouch, clinging tighter to his arm. "And you!" Kallen shouted, pointing at the brunette. "How dare you seduce Lelouch to…to…become your slave!" Suzaku's eyes widened slightly as the pink haired girl came up to him, getting ready to strangle him before Lelouch simply picked Suzaku up and flung him over his shoulder. "We'll be going now." The teen said simply, carrying the surprised brunette away from the shocked members of the Student Council room.

The blackette opened the door to his dorm room, Suzaku still flung over his shoulder, before he made his way over to the bed, placing the brunette onto the soft sheets that covered it. "Wow, you sure have gotten strong."

"Been working a little harder in gym lately." Lelouch said simply, moving over to sit at his desk. He placed his left arm on the smooth surface, placing his chin on his palm as he thought about what Milly had stated before Kallen had interrupted her.

Suzaku stood up from the bed and made his way over to the older teen, wrapping his arms around the blackette's neck, leaning on his back. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, nuzzling the elder's neck. "What Milly was talking about. The black queen thing."

"And?"

"Would you like to be my black queen?" Lelouch asked, turning the chair around and pulling Suzaku onto his lap. "Will you help me run my empire?" Suzaku giggled softly, kissing the blackette on the cheek. "It's not really an empire."

"Fine. Will you help me make it into an empire?"

"It would be kind of odd. I mean, a king with a male queen? No one would take you seriously." Lelouch chuckled at the statement, running his hands through the soft, light brown hair of the other. "Well I could have Milly help dress you up. She has a few dresses that are so frilly, you wouldn't be able to tell if you yourself were a boy or not."

Suzaku simply grinned at the idea. "I wouldn't mind wearing a super frilly dress if it meant staying with you." Lelouch just nodded as he kissed the other on the forehead. "So?"

"Fine. I'll be your 'Black Queen'. And as my first order, carry me to bed, I'm tired." Lelouch just chuckled as he picked the younger up and off his lap, carrying him bridal style over to the bed. "Nunnally will be happy to finally have a sister-in-law." Lelouch said as he placed the brunette onto the bed. Suzaku pouted as Lelouch went over to turn off the lights before climbing into the bed with him. "You are such an ass."

"Meh." Lelouch muttered, wrapping his arms around the younger, pulling him closer and placed his chin on top of the brunette's head. "How do you think the others will take it?" Lelouch's question was answered with a soft snore from the younger. Lelouch simply grinned and drifted off into a world where Nunnally and Suzaku could be safe at his side.

* * *

SO MUCH FLUFF MY EYES ARE ABOUT TO BLEED.

Sorry. Just felt like using a lot of caps for some reason. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. And don't expect a third chapter so soon. It's amazing I even came up with this in...what…an hour? Anyway, ignore any grammar mistakes, but if they are so atrocious, don't hesitate to complain about it in a review.

Oh, and the number one thing. Reviews make chapters come out sooner. So, yeah, review and everyone will be happen. So enjoy.


	3. Memory Lane

"_Excuse me, Sir?" Lelouch felt a soft poking on his shoulder. He lifted his head from its position on his folded arm. It was then that Lelouch figured out that he must have fallen asleep. "Are you alright?" The high school student looked up to see the person who had woken it up. A cute green-eyed brunette wearing a maid outfit._

"_Ugh." The blackette muttered as he rubbed his head, trying to will the forming headache away."Just a sec. I'll be right back." The waitress said before running, more like jogging, off into the kitchen. Lelouch looked around at his surroundings. He was currently in a small Japanese café that was strangely still in business, even after Britannia took over._

_Lelouch sighed as he rubbed his temples once again, looking up as a cup of tea was placed in front of him. "Drink it. It'll help wake you up." The brunette from before said, taking the seat across the table from him. Lelouch just nodded, grabbing the cup, and sipped at the tea. "It's delicious. What is it?"_

"_A mixture between Green tea and Bubble tea." The brunette said simply, smiling._

"_Huh." Lelouch continued drinking the tea as he gingerly moved the papers he had been working on earlier into neater piles. "Lots of work, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question and the blackette just nodded. "Here, let me help you." The waitress stood up and started stacking the papers, helping Lelouch put them back into his bag once they were neat enough._

"_Why are you helping me?" Lelouch asked, looking up at the brunette, once he has finished._

_The waitress just smiled, picking up the empty cup, and started walking off, throwing a glance back at Lelouch over her shoulder. "I was a student once. And besides, you're cute." _

_Lelouch flushed slightly, turning to look, in the opposite direction, out the window._

The blackette grinned slightly, brushing Suzaku's bangs out of his face as the boy slept. '_Who knew that one day could change my life for the better?' _Lelouch thought, kissing the brunette on the forehead. It had been a couple days after that fated meeting that Lelouch had found out that the brunette waitress was, indeed, a boy. He chuckled slightly at the memory.

"_You miss me?" The brunette asked as Lelouch sat down in his traditional seat. "What do you mean miss? I was only gone a few days." Lelouch muttered as he pulled his Literature book out of his bag._

"_And why may I ask? I mean, you've been here every day for about a month." The brunette stated as she sat down across from the student. Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Are you stalking me? And besides, last time was the first time I ever saw you working here."_

_The brunette just chuckled, turning to look out the window at the streets, still partially damp from the rain earlier that morning. "I was on vacation because my aunt needed help with her garden. Only God knows why she asked me." The brunette chuckled as she turned to look at the black haired boy with amused green eyes._

_Lelouch just shrugged. "Could have fooled me. You seem like the person to take vacation for _that_ reason." The brunette pouted. "You are such an ass."_

_The blackette looked away from the look the girl way giving him, flushing slightly. "Anyway, I gotta get back to wor-" The girl was cut off as Ileana ran into the brunette as she was getting up, successfully spilling tea and coffee onto the dress the shorter of the two was wearing._

"_Oh god. I'm so sorry Suzaku-chan! I-I'll clean it up right away." Ileana looked like she was about to burst into tears on the spot. "It's okay Ilea-chan! Just an accident." The brunette smiled, helping the elder pick up the dishes she had dropped. "Have Russell clean it up." The younger, Suzaku, stated as she headed to the kitchen. "I'll be right back! Gotta change." She threw over her shoulder at Lelouch._

_The boy nodded slightly, turning to look at Ileana as she struggled to balance all the dishes onto her tray. Once she has that accomplished, she turned to look at Lelouch, an apologetic look covering her features. "Sorry I ruined your date with Suzaku-chan." With that, she walked, carefully, over to the kitchen._

_Lelouch just flushed._

_A waiter came up to the blackette and Lelouch tried to wave him off, but the boy wouldn't budge. The guy sat down across from him and Lelouch turned to look at him, ready to blow up at him. When he fully turned, he was surprised to see the familiar brown hair and green eyes. The boy grinned at him._

"_Do…how…are you related to Suzaku?" The boy looked at the elder, shocked, before he pouted. "You don't recognize me?" Lelouch stared at him for a while before it finally kicked in. He stood up abruptly, staring at the younger. "Su-suzaku…you're a guy!?"_

"_Well, duh." Lelouch growled slightly before he reluctantly sat down, Suzaku sticking his tongue out at him. "So why do wear that…._dress_?" _

"_Brings in more customers." Lelouch sighed as the younger just grinned. "If it's only for that reason, then you shouldn't be forced to wear that thing."_

"_But I'm not being forced to wear it." The elder looked at Suzaku, shocked. "I mean, sure when I was a kid but I'm used to it now. Besides, I like wearing girly stuff." The brunette smiled while Lelouch just leaned on his right arm, shaking his head. "You truly are a piece of work Suzaku."_

Lelouch grunted as Suzaku turned around to lay half on top of him. It wasn't that the boy was heavy. More like a surprise. The elder sighed as the brunette breathed heavily on his neck. "I'm going to be waking up with morning wood today. I just know it." Lelouch muttered as Suzaku slid his slightly cold hands under the elder's shirt, looking for warmth.

_Lelouch sighed as he walked to back to the academy campus from the library across town. Sure the academy itself has a library but the topics were weak compared to that of the city library. Not only that, but he could stop by the café on his way there and back. Though there are always pros and cons and a con of this was the walking distance._

'If only Rivalz wasn't busy today.'_ Lelouch thought as he crossed the virtually empty streets of Tokyo. It had gotten exceptionally dark over the few hours he had spent studying for his History final next week. Lelouch sighed as he turned the corner. He was met with the sight of two particularly big guys pining a brunette to the wall of the building they stood in front of. _'Wait. That's Suzaku!'_ At the thought, Lelouch swung his bag, filled with multiple twenty pound books, and successfully knocked the first guy out._

_He quickly kicked the second guys _there_ as he turned to attack. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku by the wrist and made a run for it. After running for a couple blocks, which was amazing for the elder, Lelouch turned to look at Suzaku and was ready to blow up in his face, but the brunette's attire made the words stick in his throat._

"_T-Thanks." Suzaku panted, looking up at the blackette, smiling. Lelouch flushed as the brunette hugged him. "What…are you wearing?" The elder forced out as he pushed the brunette off of him and held him still as he kept hold of his upper arms._

"_Uh…my work outfit?"_

_Lelouch's eye twitched at the response. Suzaku certainly didn't work in _this_. "What work requires you to wear a short as fuck skirt, heels, and a tank-top!?" Lelouch all but shouted. "Shh." Suzaku whispered, looking around quickly before grabbing the elder by his arm and dragged him into an empty ally way. "It's for my nighttime job." The boy muttered, making sure that the two from earlier didn't walk on in them._

"_What kind of nighttime job?" Lelouch asked, flushing slightly as the younger clung to him. "A strip club." Suzaku muttered, pulling his skirt down slightly. The elder flushed darker. "W-Why do you work at a…strip club?"_

"_It's hard to make a living off of just a waiter wage. And it's not like I could get an actual job. I never finished school remember?" Lelouch just nodded, remembering that discussion they had a month or two ago. "Why…why don't you stay with me?"_

_Suzaku looked up at him, shocked. "I-I can't. I'd be a burden."_

"_No you won't. C.C. is a burden. You won't be. Besides, it's not like you have to pay rent." Lelouch stated, pulling the younger closer to him as the cool night air finally started catching up to him. "N-No. I couldn't." _

"_Is this another one of those 'Japanese pride' moments?" Lelouch muttered into the brunette's. Suzaku giggled slightly, nodding. "Say. Why don't you stay with me for _tonight_? I mean, you've probably had a bad day, running into those two."_

"_I guess."_

Lelouch grinned at the memory. That was the first day they had gone farther than the occasional peck on the cheek. Actually, they ended up going all the way. But that didn't change anything between them though Suzaku was a little more…bold after the fact but that was about it.

The blackette grunted as the sunlight started peaking in through the curtains that he had forgotten to close last night. "I hate mornings." He mumbled. The bed shifted slightly as Suzaku sat up, yawning. "Really? I love them."

"And why is that?" Lelouch muttered as he shielded his eyes from the onslaught of the sun. "Cause," The brunette started, leaning over Lelouch and successfully blocking out the sun, "It's easier to see what you're doing with light." Suzaku finished, licking the elder's cheek.

* * *

I don't remember just where the Academy is so I'm going to be simple and make it Tokyo….._shut up. _And no gay secks for you. Sorry about that. It not only would have ruined the mood I was trying to set, but I truly suck at it. *needs to work on his sex scenes* And, oh look, this is the longest chapter so far~

Sorry for grammar mistakes. I'm to lazy to read over the entire thing again.

**I wrote this about....two or so weeks ago yet I'm JUST now got to uploading this.....don't hate me! D:


	4. Milly's Project: Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass or any characters associated with it. If I did, believe me, there'd be a lot more yaoi.

**Chapter Four: **Milly's Project: Revealed

A loud shout followed by the maniacal laughter of one Milly Ashford echoed throughout of the dorms section of Ashford Academy. To anyone with common sense, this meant to run for your rooms and lock the doors because Milly was at it again. And what was she doing again? Creating chaos for not only the student council but the school as well.

Lelouch, Suzaku behind him, stormed through the halls, hell bent on getting revenge on Milly for disrupting his and Suzaku's…ahem, _moment_.

The brunette struggled to catch up with the other cause god forbid his ass hurt like a _bitch_. "Lelouch~" He whined, feeling extremely uncomfortable, chasing the older teen through the halls with his ass hurting like a bitch, and wearing a fucking schoolgirl uniform. He was getting so many inappropriate stares that Suzaku wished that Lelouch wasn't out to get revenge on Milly.

"Hey cutie." A taller brunette said, pulling Suzaku out of his thoughts, and blocking his way to Lelouch. "Why don't we go and have some _fun_." Oh Suzaku could just hear the lust and _fucking hormones_ dripping from the innuendo.

"S-Sorry, but–" Suzaku was cut off as Lelouch literally shoved the taller brunette away from him. Anger, malice, and hatred were the only emotions that could be seen in his violet eyes. "Get the fuck away from _him_." The older growled out before grabbing the shorter brunette's wrist and continued to drag him through the halls to the student council room.

* * *

It had taken him a few hours to calm down but it was kind of hard to turn down the idea of taking Suzaku out on a date. Lelouch was a very complex man. For one, he actually _enjoyed_ taking the brunette out. Milly herself said that the blackette was a girl is disguise as a rebuttal. But, when it was just the two of them, there was no such thing as Britannian Empire and Numbers. It was just them, Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi.

The two teens stood in front of the Student Council room doors, not really wanting to go in but knowing that they _had_ to. If they didn't, Milly would just keep interrupting their 'bonding moments' as Nunnally called it.

Finally figuring that enough was enough, Lelouch pushed the doors open and _literally_ dragged Suzaku through the doors. Let's just say that Suzaku wasn't ready for the danger that was about to happen. Before they could even assess what was going on, Rivalz and Milly quickly blindfolded them and sat them down in some chairs.

"What's the mean–" Milly interrupted Lelouch with a quick, somewhat light, smack to the head. "Shut up while the President is talking."

"Now, as you should suspect by now, I have been working on _Sakura's_ outfit." The evil mastermind grinned outwardly at just the mere thought of it. "And, as I bet you are all assuming, especially you Rivalz, just _who_ is Sakura? Why, she's the Black Queen of course!"

Shirley and Kallen pulled the blindfolds off and the two were greeted with the sight of Milly's project of the last few days. A traditional noble Britannian dress that looked ridiculously similar to the one that Euphemia wears. The only changes were that it was completely black – not including the purple and gold fake flowers that decorated it – and that there was coverage where the chest of the dress and the sleeves didn't reach. All in all, both teens thought Milly did a pretty good job.

"So is that it?" C.C. asked the blond, coming up behind the two lovers.

"Of course not!" Milly boasted, turning around and flipping her hair. She stalked over to the shelf and pulled out a mask along with a wig. Walking back, she placed the long, black haired wig on Suzaku. "This is to be sure that people know you're a girl. And so that they truly have no idea who'd they be looking for. This," Milly held up the mask, "Is to conceal your face."

It was very similar to Lelouch's mask. The few changes were that the back didn't come down all the way – leaving room for the hair of the wig to come out – and that there weren't the far side spikes on it. Milly gingerly placed the mask over Suzaku's head. The mask automatically closed in the back, only being big enough for Suzaku to be comfortable but not enough that it fell off when jerked.

"It has a voice over – just like Lelouch's – to conceal your voice as a woman's. Test it out."

"Testing, testing. One, two, three." Suzaku giggled slightly at how weird the voice sounded to his own ears, the sound vibrating throughout the inside of the mask. Milly placed her hands on her hips, truly amazed with herself while everyone else – besides Lelouch – starting praising the Student Council President.

The elder walked over to the brunette, wrapping his arm around the boy's slim shoulders and pulled him closer. "So, any second thoughts?" Lelouch smiled slightly when Suzaku simply shook his head, taking the mask and wig off.

"Why would I? I mean, not only do I get to be with you, but I also get to parade around as a girl." Lelouch merely chuckled. "If you say so."

* * *

"Lelouch?" The faint whisper could be heard through the door to the violet eyed boy's room, amazing as it was. "Yes Nunnally?" Said boy asked, pulling his pants on, and trying to at least look decent even if his little sister couldn't see her.

"Is Suzaku in there with you?" The light-haired brunette asked innocently, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry. Suzaku is with Milly, trying on different outfits and such." Lelouch stated, kneeling down in front of his sister. Nunnally just nodded, turning her wheelchair around and heading towards the kitchen, probably to ask Sayoko to make her something.

"You're one lucky boy." Lelouch turned towards the green-haired girl, her yellow eyes shining slightly in the faint light that lit the hallway. "How so?" The blackette asked, standing up and returning to his room. C.C. stopped the door just before it closed, a smile on her face. "You have the two people you care about most with you. But remember, one wrong move and they'll be gone, forever."

The green-haired girl left with last, leaving Lelouch along to think about what she said. _'I know,' _He thought. _'You don't have to remind me.'_

* * *

For two months, this sat on my computer, just waiting to be finished and I leave you with this piece of crap. Don't hate me…please? Reviews remind me that people actually want me to finish my stories. And that there are still chapters in the works, just waiting to be finished. So…please review.

ALSO, I'm experimenting with a little layout changes…so bear with me.


	5. Fame Gone Wrong

I'm still messing around with how I want to format my stories and such…so please bear the mess. D:

Also, I'm not all too sure on just WHERE this story is going now…all I had gotten to was getting Suzaku all 'dressed up' and prepared to be presented as 'Sakura'.

I MEANT TO UPLOAD THIS SOONER BUT I GOT SO BUSY AND ASDFGHJKL. Forgive me? D:

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, implied male on male sex, cross-dressing boys, insane Council Presidents, and those immortal girls that just like to bug us.

**Chapter Five:** Fame Gone Wrong

Suzaku tugged on his dress nervously as he and Lelouch were driven to the hideout of the Black Knights. Kallen herself had taken a different car, just to be sure that the 'terrorist' and his queen weren't being followed. That would ruin everything – in more way than one.

Lelouch rubbed the brunette's back, understanding just how nervous the boy was. Well, not really. He was always the more "Never back down" and "Far too forward" sort of person. But, after a few appearances, his love's apprehension should wane.

The brunette relaxed slightly, leaning back in the seat more. "I can't believe we're about to do this."

"At least it's not a grand entrance like Milly wanted. You're just showing up at my side and, sooner or later, _everyone_ will realize just who you are."

"Knowing my luck, that'll be forever. I'll just be the 'girl who always shows up at the exact time as Zero', like a fucking stalker. Joy." The sarcasm literally dripped from the younger's voice and a frown formed on Lelouch's face.

The blackette pulled Suzaku closer to him, ignoring the words of protest that flowed from the boy's mouth. He quickly made better use of it by covering it with his own. After a little bit, he felt the brunette finally relax and, after pulling away, noticed just how flushed Suzaku was.

He smirked.

He also got smacked.

Suzaku huffed.

They pulled up to the Black Knight headquarters.

----x----

"Well that went fairly well." Lelouch muttered as he took his mask off, walking into what could be considered his office. Suzaku followed behind closely, taking his mask off as well before throwing it onto the couch.

"Yeah. That went _perfectly_ well. Well, there was that one part....where Kallen tripped and knocked me _on top of you._" Suzaku growled, flushing slightly as he remembered the incident. God he was humiliated. And it wasn't helping that Lelouch was near laughing his ass off right now.

Well, he wasn't. But the fact that he was covering his mouth with his hand gave it away. The brunette just settled for glaring very intently at his lover. That'd shut him up.

Upon seeing the look of the brunette, Lelouch straightened up and coughed slightly, knowing that he was found out. He couldn't help put remember the incident. After all, it was highly…_amusing_ when Kallen all but fainted in embarrassment while Suzaku practically went comatose – sputtering barely understandable Japanese. Of course, it was hard for him himself to keep his composure throughout the entire ordeal as well.

Let's just say that they defeated Cornelia without bloodshed…on their side of the field. Lelouch grinned as he remembered the sight of the proud war princess hunched over his her Knightmare trying desperately to stop the blood that was flowing from her nose.

He didn't have a clue as to what popped into her mind….but he had the idea that he didn't want to know.

Although, Suzaku mistook his triumphant smile as a mocking one and, all too soon, he turned in a huff; holding his dress up in the front to keep himself from tripping. He was out the door before the prince could stop him.

Lelouch sighed, figuring that it was better to let the brunette cool off…_without_ him in the same room. The boy had the tendency to through things when he was pissed beyond belief – like the stapler incident.

The ex-prince shivered slightly at the memory. He did _not_ want a repeat of that _ever_ again.

----x----

"Lelouch can be such an ass." Suzaku huffed as he and Milly leaned against the railing of the patio. The blond simply nodded – tugging, pulling, pushing, swaying the dress this way and that; admiring her masterpiece.

"Well at least you got him to open up. After all, I don't think anyone other than you has gotten him to trust them so fully."

The brunette sighed heavily. "I guess."

"What do you mean by 'I guess'? Come on! You're Sakura, Zero's black queen _and_ Suzaku, Lelouch Lamperouge's lover. Jeesh, you don't know how many people would kill to be in your position." Milly stated, turning to look in the same direction as the brunette. "Also, you're one of the reasons Lelouch even became Zero. He wants to make the world better, a place where Nunnally, he, and you can live peacefully."

"When you say it like that….it sounds so _depressing._"

"How?"

"Lelouch is risking his life to make this world a better place; for the numbers, for his sister, for _me._ Whereas I've virtually done nothing for him. I'm so fucking _useless._" Suzaku muttered, leaning his forehead on the cool metal of the railing.

He felt Milly rub his back softly. "Well there has to be something you can do."

* * *

If any on you guys read my other LuluSuza story Code of Life, then I'm happy to inform you….chapter three is in the works. I should have it done sometime soonish. If you haven't read it, you SHOULD. Just cause it's LuluSuza. That's why.

**Stapler incident? Please explain! **I probably will…._later_ on in the story. (cackles evilly.)

Also, suggestions are welcome. After all, plot bunnies tend to avoid me when it comes to full stories. They have not problems when it comes to drabbles or one-shots though.

**Spunkay Skunk:** I'm glad you like how I've portrayed (that the right word?) Suzaku and Lelouch. Also, I can't _believe_ how uke-ish some authors have Lelouch. I mean, he happens to not only have much more pride than that…but he's also going against the Britannian Empire. Not only that, but Suzaku is the more clueless one in the relationship. And I _know_ I have Suzaku a little too…giggly? I still consider myself a beginner….so I'm still not too sure how to fix about that. I'll be sure to try and make him seem not so OOC. ^^

**RiseofaRebellion:** You don't know how _relieved_ I am to hear that.

**Mochiusagi:** I know right? Just glad I'm not the only one out there. ^^


End file.
